dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
I Curse the Day
All songs, lyrics and pictures belong to their respective owners. Nothing but the plot belongs to me. CHAPTER 1 A touch of poison seals my fate The dawn echoes the night with my glory... the sun himself honors me… Kami how could he have gotten so wretched! His life was fine before this! Well maybe not fine, but it was better than perturbing over her! What had gotten into him? How could he sit here in the gravity room she built and ponder whether or not he should ask for repairs? It was her inferiority that caused it to be unsuitable for his training. So why didn't he just go to her and demand that she fix the damn gravity machine? Once king of roses, now lord of gold Blessed with the gift of gilded touch The Gods themselves envy my hand Fate wields its knife to cut the thread… Vegeta was absolutely livid. The worst part was that he wasn't as angry with the foolish woman as he was with himself. That's it. ''he thought and fuming he stomped to the gravity room door and entering— or more like trying to enter— the code to open it—after a few failed attempts he managed to get it right— and walked out, the cold night air hitting him like a slap in the face, practically freezing his sweat drenched body. '' Dear Kami it's cold. He walked briskly to domed building and wrenched the door open, quickly walking in. Vegeta sighed as the warmth of the building seeped down to his bones, his face taking on almost a comical expression, which he quickly replaced with an angry one as Bulma walked in. "Woman! Fix the—" Vegeta started only to cover his face with his hand "Dear Kami Woman what are you wearing?" he asked incredulously as he peeked through his fingers at Bulma's scanty attire. She looked down at herself examining her cutoff tank-top and boy-shorts. "It's what I wear to sleep." She stated simply as if wasn't a big deal. '' Because it's not a big deal!'' Vegeta mentally scolded himself and faced the woman saying "Fix the gravity machine, it has broken again" "Why should I? Do you know what time it is?" Bulma said starting to get a little irritated, but was quickly subdued when Vegeta said nothing in return. In my perfection I have no want A folly as fatal as sin Yet eyes still glint with greed untold Has now become the end of me… "What's wrong?" Bulma said taking a step closer to him. "Nothing Woman! What makes you think there's something wrong?" Vegeta said. "Well first off you always have an answer to the things I say, sorry for caring! I can see you're fine anyways." "You got that right." Waving a hand in her direction Vegeta walked to down the hall towards his room leaving Bulma standing in the middle of the kitchen, confused as ever. Vegeta never gives up that easily… ''Bulma thought to herself. ''Have I not earned this, the gift of beauty within? How selfish were the Gods to keep their riches from my rightful treasure? I truly have become one of them... my fatal flaw… Vegeta slowly closed the door behind him and walked over to his bathroom and with a deep breath he removed his clothing and climbed into the shower. Why couldn't he resist her? If he hadn't left when he had… he couldn't know what he might have done… but it certainly wouldn't have turned out well. Even if the woman did yield to his advances, what would happen afterwards? Well, she's no longer with that idiot human... Yamucha. '' He climbed out of the shower and dried off and went straight to bed, not bothering to put any clothes on, he slept naked anyways. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to woo the blue haired beauty, or 'flirt' with her as she says. He slowly drifted off to sleep… Vegeta pulled the towel from around his neck and wiped the sweat from his face. As he walked out of the gravity room he noticed the Woman running towards him. He was completely mesmerized, it was like spell was placed upon him and he couldn't look away. Vegeta watched as her smiled widened and she lifted a hand to wave at him, her lovely blue hair glittering in the sunlight. When she reached him she smiled cheekily and when she saw his heated gaze blushed and looked down. "V-Vegeta, I w-was wondering what you might like to eat for dinner tonight?" she said nervously. Looking up at him she saw the same lustful look and blushed harder. Vegeta took her chin between his thumb and forefinger keeping her from looking away from his eyes. And he kissed her… Vegeta sat up in bed, groaning when he realized that he had ''again ''dreamed of the woman. It couldn't be lust, no, the dreams never when that far. There was only one explanation… he was in love. Vegeta covered his face with his hands. ''How could this happen? ''What did he do? Where did he go wrong? He always tried, no, he always kept his feelings in check,'' and now he was sitting his bed able to say he loved Bulma? ''' She was so... loud, rude, not to mention she was completely inconsiderate of his sensitive ears. but she was also beautiful, at times she could be kind, mostly when he had a tolerable attitude, she was so captivating, 'and she didn't fear him... Every one of the earthlings that knew of him cringed in fear at the mere sight of him, but the blue haired earthling, she wasn't scared at all... she was weaker than the bald one and the scarred one too but ''she ''stood up to him. ''She doesn't fear me... that makes me feel... good... '' I curse the day my dream became my descent Suddenly, I long for you, my only love 'CHAPTER 2' Bulma walked to the living room while slowly drinking her glass of milk. She stopped for a second and quickly walked back to the kitchen and grabbed a napkin and placed a couple cookies on it a wrapped it up and headed back down the hall "You're going to get fat eating like that." Vegeta said smirking as she glared up at him as she dipped a chocolate chip cookie into her milk. "Shut up Vegeta, have you noticed how much you eat?" she mumbled biting into her cookie. "Yes that may be true but have you noticed how much you don't train?" Bulma smiled as she munched on her cookies and swallowing said "That's where you are wrong, I might not train but I do workout." "Ha! What could you possibly do that doesn't involve technology and eating?" "Well I like to play soccer... And basketball!" the blue haired woman slurped her milk through her straw. "Oh, those are just petty human sports, nothing that really challenges you, now, working under 300 times earth's gravity. Now THAT'S a challenge." "Vegeta to play sports, and I mean to play and have a good chance of winning you have to have an athletic body, which even though you haven't noticed I do." placing he empty cup of milk on the coffee table before her Bulma stood up and lifted her shirt slightly baring her flat belly to Vegeta. Then what was once just flat creamy skin was now delicious firm abs. "See unlike you my abs don't always show unless I'm flexing. Same with my arms." she stated and lifted an arm to show Vegeta. "That way I don't have these big bulky arms that are most definitely unattractive on a woman." Bulma said happily. She was rather glad that she got a chance to show Vegeta that she wasn't weak. Well, at least for a female human. "Impressive, for a woman." Vegeta said crossing his arms over his muscular chest. "Why thank you, Vegeta that was very kind of you." Bulma said happily, but frowned when Vegeta turned and said "Yeah, well, don't get used to it." and walked out to the gravity room. Well it's probably the most I'll get out of him… for now. Bulma smiled, Vegeta really was a hard one to get to, that is, when it came to revealing any emotion besides anger. Vegeta scowled as he walked into the gravity chamber. '' Why did I have to be kind to the woman? Now she's going to start expecting kindness, and that's definitely not happening again! He knew ''that wasn't true''… Vegeta let out a small humorless chuckle as he turned on the machine setting it to 300 times earth's gravity. As the gravity increased the bots that Bulma had out together for him suddenly came to life and rose to the air. He sent a ki blast hurling towards one of the bots, then dodged it as the bot sent it flying back towards him. He sent another blast to a different bot hissing in pain when the first blast grazed his shoulder and exploded in his face. He quickly leaned to the right as the second blast passed his face only a hairsbreadth from his face. He dashed forward and with a tightly clenched fist hit one of the bots sending it flying to the other side of the chamber where it hit the wall and bounced to the floor. Suddenly all the remaining bots rushed forward and bent on attacking him. Letting out a loud yell Vegeta flared his ki; the bots were sent flying away from him to the walls of the gravity chamber, completely burned. "Feh! Rely on the woman to make a lot of trash for me to train with!" Vegeta said as he picked up one of the charred bots. Walking out of the gravity room he made his way to the domed building, the burnt up bot propped on his shoulder. He opened the door and, closing it behind him, yelled out; "Woman, get over here!" frowning when there was no response. Setting the bot on the kitchen table, he walked down the hall way to Bulma's room. When he was standing at the door of her room Vegeta paused, his hand poised to knock. Instead he just quietly opened the door and walked in. he looked at his surroundings, the walls were painted a moss green and the furniture was a dark… wood. ''Every time I see your smile It makes my heart beat fast And though it's much too soon to tell I'm hoping this will last She had shelves full of little knick-knacks, he walked over to one of them and he let himself smile as he picked up one of the photo frames that were on the shelf it was a picture of her. She was wearing the usual skimpy clothing, white short shorts and a yellow sleeveless shirt but she had on a straw hat. She was holding the brim and smiling at the camera. I just can't get you off my mind And why would I even try Even when I close my eyes I dream about you all the time He placed the frame back on the shelf, at when he spotted a different frame, this one was bigger, he let himself let out a small chuckle this time. This picture had him in it, it was taken by her, and with one arm she held the camera. She had the other arm thrown casually around his neck, and was smiling up at the camera, he had his arms crossed and he was looking at her. He set down the picture and went over to the bed. And even if the moon fell down tonight There'd be nothing to worry about at all Because you make the whole world shine As long as you're here Everything will be alright When he got to the edge of the bed, he immediately decided that he wasn't going to wake her. She just looked so peaceful, so he decided to just leave, but instead he went once again to look at the picture of Bulma and him. As he looked at it he smirked, the picture had been taken at the beach; she had made him wear those ridiculous shorts with bright colored flowers on them! Then she had to wear that 'bikini' the red pieces of fabric barely covered her. They had gotten into a big argument on whether they should invite Goku, of course she'd won. When she really wants something you just can't get in her way. Her determination, her strength, they were traits that he looked for in a person, in a mate… I must of done something right To deserve you in my life I must of done something right along the way… ''CHAPTER 3'' "Vegeta," Vegeta's breath stopped and, almost dropping the photo frame, turned to face the bed, and the woman sitting on it. Bulma threw the covers off of her and got out of bed and stretched. Her slender body arching… her breasts jutting out as she raised her hand above her head… If you hear this Wherever you are Just know I need you here I need you near me now "See something you like?" it was all Vegeta could do not to blush, I can't believe she caught me gawking at her! "Just kidding Vegeta." Bulma said laughing she walked over to her closet and grabbing a heavy sweater she turned to Vegeta and said "Would you like to go on a walk with me?" Puzzled Vegeta asked, "Do you know what time it is?" "Well yeah, but you can't exactly go on a moonlight stroll during the day now can you?" Bulma said smiling. "Besides it's only like nine," Bulma shrugged "not'' that'' late." Grabbing an oversized jacket Bulma tossed it to Vegeta. "Put that on, I don't want you catching a cold." She advised, making Vegeta scowl, placing the frame back on the shelf and putting on the jacket said, "Hn, you need not worry about my health woman, I'm a saiyan a simple cold won't affect me like it does you." Bulma smiled, "Well, let's go then." and walked out of the bedroom, and reluctantly —or not so reluctantly— Vegeta followed. You are brighter than the pale white moon Reflected in your eyes So I guess it's no surprise I can't forget you No matter what I do As Bulma opened the back door she let out a small laugh, "What's so funny wench?" Vegeta questioned, Bulma just smiled, eyebrow twitching, and said "Nothing much, it's just that I used to play in the clearing that lies at the end of this trail." She indicated the dirt trail that started at the end of the back yard, where the forest started. They walked down the trail in silence, admiring the sights, and when they reached the place of Bulma's childhood, they stopped. Bulma shivered, "Hn, figures." Vegeta smirked before removing his jacket and throwing it over Bulma's shoulders, leaving him in just his blue spandex suit. Bulma blushed and looking up at Vegeta said, "Thank you, Vegeta that was very kind of you." "Yeah, Whatever…" he barked indifferently. Bulma sat down and the soft grass and taking Vegeta's hand pulled him down to sit next to her. They sat in silence looking up at the moon. "I want to show you something." Vegeta said and without warning scooped Bulma up into his arms and flew off towards the mountains. I will always carry you In my heart Bulma buried her face into Vegeta's neck as he flew through the dark skies. Vegeta's eyes widened, but otherwise didn't react. He rather liked the feeling, of her in his arms, her warm body against his. He tightened his grip on her and sped up. When he came to realize that he loved Bulma, Kami how he hated himself, however unwanted the feeling was, it was there. He loved her. He had never loved another being in his life. Not even his father, and his mother died during childbirth so how could he love her? He couldn't tell a soul of course, it was a sign of weakness this, love. You'll always be my shooting star Autumn days will fade away But memories will always stay the same Vegeta landed and gently placed Bulma back on her feet. "O—oh my…" Bulma's eyes widened at the sight before her. There was a small but beautiful waterfall, frozen in the cold of winter. The cascading water frozen layer by layer until the entirety was just a mass of crystalline shards. The rest of the surrounding area was frozen over, they were up in a mountain. Bulma was glad that Vegeta had given her his jacket. "Wait, Vegeta aren't you cold?" "Feh! Saiyans have a higher body temperature than humans do, this is nothing, besides these spandex suits are made to regulate body temperatures. "Wow," Bulma looked back at the waterfall, "This is beautiful Vegeta." She said, then looked back at him, and smiled. "I found it when I was looking for a place to meditate in peace, the trickling water and forest noises is very soothing and helps me concentrate." He said and looked up to see Bulma shiver. "You're cold… come here." Vegeta walked to Bulma and pulled her into his arms. I'm hoping you will never change Don't ever change Bulma's eyes shut as she reveled in the feeling of being in Vegeta's arms. She snuggled into his chest laying her head on his shoulder. Vegeta buried his face into her neck making Bulma shiver, but not from the cold. He placed a small kiss on her neck at the place where he would mark her if they were to mate, and although she didn't know of it Vegeta did. "Let's go home or you might be the one to catch a chill." Vegeta say as he picked her up, and flew off, this time at a slower pace, he didn't want the night to end. But like all things it has a beginning and an end, and the two reached Capsule Corp. Vegeta landed on her balcony and opening the door her walked in and placed her on her bed, and was about to walk away when he felt a hand grip his. He looked sown to see Bulma half awake." Stay with me?" Stay with me until the daylight breaks No matter what it takes Just say you'll stay… CHAPTER 4 "Stay with me?" Vegeta turned around, faced the woman that he couldn't get out of his mind. "Are you sure?" he asked, worried that she would make a hasty decision, and it would bring them further apart. Wait… What? Since when did he want to be close to the woman? Since you fell in love. '' Vegeta basked in the warmth that spread throughout his body at the thought of being ''with the woman. If there was one thing he was sure of was that he loved her… no matter how much he denied it. It's 3 in the morning and I'm still not sleeping Cause I'm finally running your race'' The mountains you've been climbing seem like they have steepened Since I decided to pick up the pace If the whole world told me I should disappear Could I fall right next to you? "Come here, sit with me." Bulma scooted over on the bed to make room for Vegeta, who sat down on the bed next to her. "Lay down." She said, Vegeta frowned but went through with the command, and lay down, beside her. This is just too much, ''Vegeta thought ''Kami she's so beautiful! '' He looked into her big blue eyes and was entranced, unable to look away. ''You keep me wide awake "Kami, you are so beautiful." Vegeta whispered, brushing away a stray lock of cerulean hair that had fallen across her face. Bulma blushed, but scooting closer, snuggled into Vegeta's chest, burying her head in the crook of his neck. He wrapped his arms around her, kissed her forehead. Then burying his nose into her blue locks, he inhaled her wondrous scent. Intoxicating. Vegeta smiled and pulled her closer. So don't look back, the hourglass is running empty You've got me buried with your every move Your fine lines have me at a loss of memory I'm right beside you in an empty room I can't believe Vegeta's being so… gentle. ''She would have never have put Vegeta down as one to be peaceful. Bulma looked up and smiled when she saw Vegeta's quiescent face and leaning slightly forward placed a light kiss on his lips. It was a small, soft, brush of the lips, like rose petals on the skin. Nothing more, nothing less, given as a sign of gratitude. Nestled in Vegeta's warm embrace, she drifted off to sleep. ''If the whole world told me I should disappear Could I fall right next to you? Vegeta opened his eyes and looked down and the now sleeping Bulma. He slowly brought his hand up, and brushed his fingertips against his lips. He let out a long sigh, and let his arm wrap back around Bulma. He sighed again in contentment, and let a small smile grace his lips. Just let me burn the night away Oh, baby let me burn the night away By thinking of the simple things you say to me That gets me through the day Letting his mind wander Vegeta thought about how he came to feel for the woman. He wasn't the kind of man that went around feeling for everyone, let alone showing his feelings. But here he was, telling the woman she was beautiful, giving her hugs, doing things that a love struck teenager would do. Showing that he was in love… Oh, the whole world told me I should disappear 'Cause I'm falling in love with you '' What would the other earthlings think? Not that he cared, but he knew the woman would. Would they be angered because she'd allowed this love to form? He had a feeling that the scarred one wouldn't be very pleased. He looked down at the sleeping beauty, and smirked. With her attitude she would probably be the one to get angry. Kami, how she fascinated him… ''You keep me wide awake You keep me wide awake '''CHAPTER 5 And I'd give up forever to touch you, 'Cause I know that you feel me somehow. You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be, And I don't want to go home right now. Vegeta awoke to the sun streaming in from the balcony doors which he had left it open last night. He groaned and hid his face deeper into the pillow trying to hide his face from the bright light. He inhaled deeply, and then realized that the pillow didn't smell like his pillow. I forgot, I'm in Bulma's room. '' Raising his head from the pillow he laid eyes upon the bluenette sleeping peacefully on the other side of the bed. She slowly opened her eyes, and when she saw Vegeta a bright smile blossomed on her face. "Vegeta, you stayed." "Of course, I don't know what it is about you," Vegeta whispered his face leaning slightly closer, "But I can't get you out of my mind." Bulma smiled, "I didn't know you felt that way Vegeta." "Well now you do." And with that Vegeta closed the space between them and placed his lips on hers, ''And all I can taste is this moment, And all I can breathe is your life, And sooner or later it's over, I just don't want to miss you tonight. Her lips felt wonderful, and Vegeta couldn't get enough, that's why his tongue slipped from his mouth and slid along her lower lip. She parted her lips granting him entrance, which he readily agreed and plunged his tongue into her warm mouth.'' Kami she tastes delicious.'' He trailed his hands along her sides making her shiver in want. Vegeta grabbed Bulma by her waist and pulled her atop him so that she straddled his hips. The kiss deepened and the two let out the pent up feelings go, through this one passionate kiss. And I don't want the world to see me, 'Cause I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am. Tears of joy, And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming, Fell from her eyes, down her cheeks, her chest felt like it would burst from the overwhelming sense of euphoria. She continued to kiss Vegeta with vigor, slanting her head to get better access to his lips. When they finally parted they were breathing heavily, gazing at each other through half lidded eyes. Bulma smiled as she looked down at Vegeta's face. She looked down at her hands which were at the moment placed flat on Vegeta's chest; bringing them up, brushing her fingertips across Vegeta's bronze skin, to cup his face. Looking into his dusky eyes she saw there, some of the darkness of his past. And you bleed just to know you're alive '' ''And I don't want the world to see me, 'Cause I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am. "What happened to you, what did you go through?" she whispered, brushing her lips against his slowly. Suddenly Vegeta's arms where crushing her to him, his face buried in her neck. "You don't want to know… trust me." He murmured into her shoulder. "Vegeta you don't have to hide anything from me." She pushed herself up and looked Vegeta in the eyes. "I love you, no matter what." "I'm afraid to lose you… if you knew of what I've done… Kami I don't even want to think of it." Vegeta pulled Bulma closer again and kissed her, hard and strong. "Forget about my past, think about now." He said and placed his lips over hers once again, pouring all his longing and love into it And I don't want the world to see me, 'Cause I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am. Bulma kissed back with just as much enthusiasm, running her hands from his face, down his neck, to his chest where she clutched his training suit, as if holding on for dear life. "He made me kill, from a young age I was purging planets, killing billions, male or female, child or adult, it didn't matter, I killed them all." Vegeta said after they had pulled away for air. ""Why are you telling me?" "Because you deserve it, you deserve to know what it is you love." And I don't want the world to see me, 'Cause I don't think that they'd understand. "When I was young my father sent me to Freiza's ship, I was young, about six years old. He had made an agreement with Freiza to save the planet Vegeta: The wellbeing of the planet in exchange for the prince." Vegeta closed his eyes. "He raised me to love killing the bloodlust was overwhelming, or at least it should have been, but with the way I was brought up, I felt not a thing when I stared into the eyes of screaming women trying to protect their children, just as I felt nothing when I killed the children themselves." "Vegeta…" "I was in deep, I couldn't keep myself from killing, the slightest aggravation; blasted into oblivion. When I came to earth I was set on destroying it. ''But when Kakkarot defeated me my pride was severely lashed. When I decided to go to Namek, and I found you there I guess that you could say that you'd be the only being I would think twice about killing. I couldn't stop thinking of you, even as I was facing Freiza, just before I died all I thought was 'will I ever see her again?'" "Well I did get to see you again, and now it seems that I've fallen for you, hard." Bulma smiled and hugged him close kissing his cheek. ''When everything's made to be broken, This is the feeling that the woman seeks. He could see why, it was amazing to bask in it. I just want you to know who I am. The feeling that's equivalent to bliss I just want you to know who I am. The feeling that makes you feel like you're flying I just want you to know who I am. The feeling that transcends above all… I just want you to know who I am. Love Category:Fan Fiction